Liquid baby formulas such as but not limited to milk mixtures and the like are generally required to be kept cold when stored in order to preserve the nutrients for health and safety reasons. Normal means of keeping the formulas cold is by storage in refrigerators. However, refrigerators are not a possible option when families are travelling either by foot or automobile. Furthermore, it is not practical to leave ice cubes in the formula since the cubes melt and thus wig dilute the formula itself. Portable ice chests are also not practical since they are often large and difficult to carry while travelling on foot through such places as shopping malls, stores and public places.
Thus, the need exists for a suitable container that can keep baby bottle formula cold to prevent spoiling while travelling.